


Written In The Stars

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: "I love you, Xabier Alonso Olano. If you’re listening to this by nine tomorrow morning, I’m waiting outside your room,"





	

It had been so long, Xabi almost didn’t know how to open this phone call. The last time they exchanged words from afar, things were totally different.

“Xabier,” the familiar voice ended the dial tone, and Xabi felt warmth spreading in his chest.

“Stevie? I heard about the news. I’m so sorry my friend,”

“Yeah, thank you, mate.”

Stevie exhaled. His voice was bitter. How could Alex do such thing? Was she insane? Everyone knew Stevie was amazing through and through. Xabi couldn’t contain his anger.

“You know,” Xabi grabbed his knee hard. “I’m here if you need me. We can always talk. Maybe not now, I know you must still need some time alone and-”

“No, no, no,” Stevie cut in. “I’m flying to Liverpool next week, once shits are done here. Let’s meet up,”

“M-meet up?”

“Yeah. Can you make it?” Stevie’s voice grew small, as if he’s about to confess a crime, or a secret not supposed to be told.

“I…I need you.”

 

*

 

There’s nothing Xabi wouldn’t do for a friend, and Stevie was always more than just a friend. Ignoring all his doubts, even the most reasonable ones, Xabi hopped to a flight to Liverpool the following week. Stevie offered to crash in his place, but Xabi politely, half-heartedly, refused.

He had to. He’s not gonna take any advantage out of a vulnerable Stevie. It took all the strength in the world for Xabi not to jump and kiss Stevie when he saw the familiar face, waiting for him at the corner table of the restaurant. It was so, so hard, but Xabi managed well.

Even without being asked, words started pouring from Stevie. How he found out about the third wheel, that Alex decided to leave him for eventually. Some older guy from their very own neighborhood…Xabi couldn’t believe it.

“I was too blind,” Stevie sighed. Xabi furiously shook his head.

“She’s too dumb. I’m sorry, Stevie, but I mean it,”

Stevie scoffed, but this was nothing to be laughed about.

“One day, she’d look back and regret cheating on you. Alex would see your face one day, and realized that rich American was nothing like you. If you were mine, I swear, I would never...Uh...”

And two seconds later Xabi realized all the reasons that bothered him about this trip. That he’d lose control over Alex. He’d lose control over Stevie, which, just happened. This was all wrong.

What kind of friend he was, seeing an opportunity out of this?

“I’m sorry, Stevie…Excuse me,” Xabi wanted to punch himself. “I’ll call you, maybe…I’m so sorry,”

“Xabi, wait,”

“I’ll see you later. I’m so sorry,”

Xabi approached the door, and not stopping his steps even that it’s started raining outside. Liverpool rain…He wished all Liverpool memories were as pretty and simple.

 

**

 

The next time Xabi opened his eyes, it was a lot brighter. He didn’t even bother to pull down the curtain last night, and the morning sun hit Xabi somewhat differently. For some reason, he felt a lot better.

Next to his pillow, Xabi’s phone was blinking green light. He brought it to his ear, hoping he’d still feel better after listening to the voice mail.

_“Hey mate, it’s me. Well…uh…Seeing you was not any easier for me. It scares me. If I cannot stop thinking about you since Alex gone, doesn’t it make me just as bad? It’s unfair to you as well. But…I dare to say, you must feel the same. I dare to say, that…I know why you haven’t been with anybody for three years, since Nagore passed away. I don’t care, Xabi, I know deep down you’re waiting for me._

_“I fought for Alex, I swear. But I swear as well, gosh, when you called…Maybe it’s all written in the stars. Maybe we have to lose and grief for a while, to get here. Fuck Alex, and God bless Nagore. What if we’re meant to return to Liverpool, right here, right now, because we are meant to be together?_

_“Xabi…We might be confused, in guilt, and overwhelmed, but let’s not be for long. We denied it once, let’s not do the same mistake twice. I love you, Xabier Alonso Olano. If you’re listening to this by nine tomorrow morning, I’m waiting outside your room,”_

The clock on the nightstand said 09.12. Xabi scrambled from the bed, running to his door. Hopefully it’s not too late. And…it was not. Stevie was there, hugging his knees on the floor. They met in a hungry kiss; tears flowing, hearts thumping so loud it hurt, but, it's written in the stars, and all the pain were totally worth it.

 

***

 


End file.
